Kidnapped
by Chic-at-Atlantis
Summary: When Morgan is kidnapped the team hurries to keep on the trail. The Kidnappers are mobile, making it harder to track them.
1. Chapter 1

KIDNAPPED

"You have the weekend off, I suggest you get some rest" Gideon announced to his team.

"You don't have to take any call from the buro this weekend, and if you do it's possible you'll be working alone, at least until the weekend is over." Hotch added.

"What are you planningto do this weekend" Rei asked Derek.

"Me, well you know, partying, relaxing, enjoying myself. What about you? What about you Reid, planning to hook up with any chics, any major party's planned, or maybe even a little sleeping in!" Derek asked playfully.

"No, studies show that it's not healthy to have an irregular sleeping pattern, it can trow you out of whack. Reid answered.

"Dude I was just kidding! Hey you have a sleeping pattern...with this job?"Derek asked sceptically

"When its possible, which isn't very often"

"Just take it easy man, ok"

"Easy, right" Reid said to himself, while grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

Once everyone had left Gideon turned off the lights and also left to enjoy as much of his weekend as he could.

CM - CM

"Hello" Garcia said picking up the phone.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Derek answered. "Ready to go tonight?"

"Oh, ya, of course" She said picking up a mirror and checking out her hair.

""Good I'll pick you up in half an hour" He told her

"Ok, great"

"See ya soon"

She hung up the phone and hurried to her room. She rummage though her drawers looking for something to wear. She had just slipped on her outfit when the door bell rang. She quickly hopped in front of the mirror to check her hair again.

She heard a whistle when she opened the door.

"ow! you look hot" He said

"Not looking to bad there yourself" She said as he escorted her the his vehicle.

"Where we going" She asked once they were driving.

He looked over at her and smiled "To a party"

--

"Well sugar I need some air, I'm just going to step outside for some air, why don't you grab us some drinks."

Everything was muted when he stepped outside, the music, the voices, quiet was nice sometimes.

But the quiet didn't last.

His arm was twisted roughly behind his back by some unknown person. He let out a grunt as he was slammed into the wall.

"We'll get a good price for you" a deep voice whispered into his ear.

He threw himself back with as much strength as he could, it through his captor off balance, he pulled his arm free and elbowed the man in the gut.

He turned around and grabbed the mans head quickly pulling it down and slamming his knee into the mans stomach again.The man fell to the ground and he started running towards the front entrance, he almost hit the ground before he realised he had been clothes-lined. He landed with a hard thump, and a huff as all the air exploded from his lungs.

He wasn't given a chance to recover, the two men quickly rolled him over to his stomach and tightly bound his hands.

After that everything went black.

"Hey Garcia, I hope this isn't work related" JJ said as she answered the phone.

"It is" Garcia said, keeping her voice calm.

"Well you know this is my weekend off, so I'm not going to take any calls from wor...

"JJ" Garcia interrupted, her voice wavering

"I'm listening" She said, noticing something was wrong.

"Derek's gone" Garcia said, holding back her tears.

"What?"

"He's gone!"

"You need to calm down, and you need to tell me how he is gone"JJ said soothingly.

"He was kidnapped"Garcia said her voice wavering again.

"Is that a guess or.."

"No I saw them take him"

"When?" JJ asked

"Just a little while ago, we were at a party and..."

"Ok, ok, just let me call Hotch. I'll meet you at the office ok...and Garcia..."

"Yeah"

"We're going to find him"

--

Hotch's smile faded with the ring of the phone,he ignored it and continued to play with Jack. He wished his instincts could also ignore it, Ignore the urge to pick it up.

"Aaron" His wife inquired.

"No I'm not picking it up"

She nodded understanding, she knew he wanted to.

The ringing stopped.

Then it started ringing again.

"Just take it" she said.

He shook his head, this was his time off. This was his time with his family.

The Phone started ringing again.

He could'nt ignore it anymore. Something was wrong, and he needed to know what.

"I'm sorry"

He picked up the phone " What is it, remember that this is my...

"Hotch stop" JJ interrupted

"What is he asked" noting the urgency in her voice.

"Derek's been kidnapped"

"I'm on my way"

He hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "I'm sorry Hayley, I have to take this" He said.

"Why?" She asked

"Morgans been kidnapped"

She nodded, he knew she understood she also knew she was disappointed. This was something he couldn't ignore.

CM - CM

Warm, that was one of the first things he noticed, it was warm and stuffy. He slowly opened his eyes. It didn't take long to figure out why it was so warm in there, he was in a small room with at least twenty other people.

There were no seable similarities with these poeple, not that he could see anyways. They were white, black, male, female, tall, short. That also meant it would be harder for his team to find him.

_How long have these people been here? How long have they been missing?_

He had pulled himself up against the wall, a bump pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Great' He sighed, "we're in a trailer"

He really wasn't in the mood for suspense, he had a headache and he needed to know more about what was going on..

"Hello, I would really appreciate it if someone could come explain a few things to me" He called out so everyone could hear.

He looked around, waiting for someone to respond. But they just sat there, no one moved, no one talked.

"Thanks for the help" He muttered

Since no one was helping him and there was nothing else to do he decided to take a nap, and he was pretty sure no one was going to attack him.

But it was hard to fall asleep, the heat made it very uncomfortable. He finally managed to fall into a light sleep.

He was woken up by something poking into his side.

"What" Morgan asked quietly, looking at the man who had poked him.

It was totally dark now, and by the sound of it the others were sleeping.

"My name is Robert, There are some things you may want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Hotch walked into the conference room, he was happy to see that everyone was already there, well everyone except Morgan.

"What do we know so far people?" He asked.

"Well he was last seen a approximately eight thirty pm at Kino's Club" Reid offered.

"Garcia you were there, why don't you tell us what happened." Gideon asked kindly.

"Ok, well he told me he needed some air so he was just going to step out. I went and grabbed us some drinks like he asked me to. And I admit I was getting impatient not that it had been more than a few minutes, anyways I went to check on him.

I started to open the door when someone was slammed into the wall right next to it, so I only kept it open a crack. When they had moved away I opened it a bit more. I only saw two men dragging Derek away. I didn't get a good look at them I think they had masks on. But it was dark so I couldn't tell."

"And you didn't try and stop them?" Gideon asked.

"I...I didn't know what to do" She said desperately, trying to keep calm.

"It's ok, you did the right thing by informing us" Hotch said reassuringly. "I think we should release a missing persons report to the press along with a picture of him. Only local maybe someone else saw something that might be helpful. JJ" Hotch said, It was her job.

"I'm on it" she said leaving the room, only to return a few minutes later with some gear.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"I'm setting up here. I want to be here while you discuss what else were going to do." She sat her gear down and looked at Hotch daring him to send her away.

"Very well." He said.

"Garcia, I want you to see what you can find, see if other people have gone missing lately, if they are some how connected. I know It's a long shot but it's what we have to do right now. Hopefully this wasn't just a odd job kidnapping. We all know that it's rare for a string of kidnappings if there is one to be connected but lets hope for Derek's sake that it is. Hopefully there is a path. If there is we are going to find it." He said stubbornly. He walked over to a large map of the states and stuck a pushpin and Quantico Virginia.

_**CM - CM**_

"You darn right there's some things I need to know"

"First of all you need to know your not getting out of here. And no is going to find you."

_Well that's a lousy thing to say_ Morgan thought.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to our buyers." Robert stated plainly.

"What!" Morgan asked surprised. That was not the type of answer he expected.

"Tomorrow, when we get to go out for breakfast they will take you aside. They will take a picture of you. Then you get to eat breakfast. They will then upload that picture to a site. This site is full of bidders, who will bye you for lots and lots of money." Robert stopped, letting what he had just said sink in.

Morgan sighed and slumped against the wall, he looked over at Robert "What are they buying us for?" He asked.

"Whatever they want." He said his words full of disgust.

Morgan looked away "What a mess." He heard Robert shuffle away, closed his eyes and slipped into a deep troubled sleep.

_**CM - CM**_

"Sir, I think I found something."

"What is it Garcia" Hotch asked

"There have missing person reports starting all the way from all the way over in California to here in Virginia. If they are connected they seem to be traveling across the country."

"Good, that's a start. I want you to get the list of names and locations of those people."

"Yes sir" She quickly walked back to her office, thinking maybe just the faster she got the information the quicker they would find Derek.

_**CM - CM**_

He was awakened by a rough shove, when he opened his eyes he saw the silhouette of a tall figure. Light streaming in on both sides of him from the open door behind.

"Get up" He said.

"What?" Morgan asked groggily not quite awake yet.

"I said get up!" The man said grabbing Morgan by the collar and dragged him up. Morgan stumbled down the ramp, nearly tripping, but the man who was holding him kept him up.

He looked around; all the others were sitting at tables and eating already. There were men guarding them, they were all wearing masks, so as to be un-identifiable later on when these people were somewhere else.

The man marched him over to a tree and shoved him into a chair. Then he left leaving just Morgan and the cameraman.

"Say cheese" The man said from behind the camera and flashed a picture.

Morgan didn't waste any time he looked around to see how many guards were about, and more importantly that they weren't looking.

He lunged forward punching the man in the face; he heard a sickening crunch as he guessed could only be the man's nose breaking. He turned and started running into the trees, he could hear the man yelling something. He didn't have a specific location he was running to, since he didn't even know where they were. He was unprepared for the two men who stepped out from behind a couple of trees. Instead of changing his course he headed straight for one of the men, he jump flying into the man, knocking them both to the ground.

The other man quickly pulled Morgan off the man. He stood up and swung his fist at the mans face, but the man ducked out of the way. Something flew into him from behind, hands wrapping around him holding his arms to his side. He hit the ground with a loud thump, all the air leaving his lungs. He coughed, sucking in air trying to regulate a normal breathing pattern.

The two men weren't taking any chances now, they quickly hauled him up twisting his arms behind his back and shoving him towards the camp.

When they got back the two men forced him to his knees. The man from earlier walked over, holding a red stained tissue to his nose.

He punched Morgan across the face, knocking him to the ground.

The man than kicked him in the side, just for the sake of it.

"Watch the merchandise" Morgan said holding his side. There was most definitely going to be a bruise.

"Try to run again, and I'll kill you!" The man said angrily. Take him back to the trailer, and don't give him any food" He ordered.

CM – CM

"Hotch" Garcia said standing in the doorway holding a piece of paper.

"Yes" He answered looking back from the board he was staring at.

"I have that list of names you asked for" She said holding the paper up.

"Good, just read them out slowly" He grabbed a box of pushpins.

"We have a Sandra Miller from Clifton Forge Virginia.

Kevin Nix from Owingsville Kentucky.

Max Start from Frankfort Kentucky.

Keina Sway from Mount Vernon Illinois.

Ryan Christensen from Warrenton Missouri…"

CM – CM

The gnawing pain in his stomach burned like a fire, consuming him from the inside. Whenever his stomach grumbled he noticed people glancing at him, some in sympathy, some just looked at him expressionless.

"You should not have tried to run" Morgan looked over to see Robert sitting beside him.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Morgan answered with a small chuckle.

"It was a dum idea." Robert said bluntly.

"Thanks I know that now. I didn't know they had people on the perimeter. You could of told me as much." Morgan said.

"I told you, you would not get away.

"So, do you only get food once a day? Morgan asked changing the subject.

"Oh no, we'll get to eat in the evening to." Robert answered happily.

"Good, because I'm starving" Derek mentioned.

"I can imagine." Robert said, "I never got you name"

"Derek. Derek Morgan" He answered

"So what do you do?" Morgan asked, "Like what was you job" He added when Robert gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, I was a contractor. And what did you do?" He asked

Morgan looked at him warily he didn't think it would be a good idea to announce he was a F.B.I. agent.

"Come on, who am I going to tell." Robert urged.

He supposed he was right, he didn't see a reason one of these people would give that information to their kidnappers. Even if they did find out he didn't know if it would make a difference.

"I'm and F.B.I. agent"

"Oh very interesting" Robert said to himself. "Very interesting" He repeated in a slightly menacing way.

Morgan wasn't sure it had been such a good idea anymore.

CM – CM

"So they've traveled all the way from California to Virginia, Why?" Gideon said mostly to himself.

"So were guessing that they were only traveling across one shot, which means we don't know where they are going now. Once again were searching for a needle in a haystack." Reid said, a quick flash of hopelessness crossing his face.

"We need a press conference, we need to make it public maybe something will come up if more people know." Hotch announced.

"With the amount of people who have been reported kidnapped, they must be traveling in a large vehicle, possibly a semi trailer, or a caravan of vehicles, possibly the latter. And they would not want these people to be seen by someone else." Said Hotch.

"They are most likely still in Virginia, so urge people to be on the lookout for anything suspicious, like a large group of people that don't seem to fit together." Gideon added to the list. JJ's list.

She stopped writing and looked up "Anything else?" she asked, "Because you know this is kind of vague."

"As long as no one else is kidnapped then this is hwhat we have to work with. We don't know what direction to point in yet." Hotch hated feeling do useless.

"Ok, I'll set up a tip line, you never know someone may see something." She said, she looked over her notebook again then asked, "Do you want it announced that he's F.B.I., maybe someone will…

"No" Gideon said before she could say anything else. "It might make them feel pressured, and more vulnerable. It's possible that if he's still alive, it could greatly shorten his time, for his part in what they're were planning."

JJ nodded and left.

CM – CM

The man was sitting on a bar stool, enjoying his time off from watching those stinky prisoners.

He looked up at the TV to see what was on, and almost choked when he read the headline of the six O'clock news.

"Turn it up" He sputtered.

"It is believed that they are still here in Virginia. So please keep your eyes open, especially for any unusual large groups of people. The F.B.I. believe that they may be transporting these people in a large vehicle, such as a trailer.

Also astoundingly it has been reported that they have an F.B.I agent among those kidnapped. A warning to any person responsible for this, his comrades are searching relentlessly for him, there is no doubt that they will find him.

And now we go to the sports with…

"Oh crap" the man said running out the door.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Morgan leaned happily against the trailer wall, as happy as one could be in his situation.

His stomach was full of the food he had eaten a while earlier, the first food he had, had in a while.

The trailer doors opened revealing the setting sun, three men walked in, masked as usual.

"Everyone up" The front one yelled.

Slowly the people started to stand up, most seemed a little confused.

"I want all the men lined up against this wall." He said pointing to the wall Morgan was leaning on. "The women may take a seat at the back"

Even with the mask on Morgan could feel the anger radiating off the leader.

"One of you is an F.B.I. agent"

Morgan tensed, that was the only thing he needed to hear to know he was in trouble.

"I want to know who it is, you have two options you either tell us, or we'll make you tell us. And believe me the second option is not very pleasant." The leader said snidely.

No one said anything; it was so quiet you wouldn't even know they were breathing. With each second that passed the tension grew. Morgan knew that if it came down to it he would give himself up, he wouldn't let any of the others get hurt.

"I know who it is" spoke a familiar voice.

The man grabbed Robert and pulled him out to face the rest of us.

"Which one" He asked

Robert slowly walked over, and with a smile on his face stopped in front of Morgan, "this one" he said.

The other two men who had come in quickly grabbed Morgan, and pulled him out of the trailer.

"What are we going to do?" The taller man asked once the trailer doors had been shut.

"Were going to send them a little message" He said motioning for them to place him on the chair.

They bound his hands tightly behind his back.

The leader walked over and placed a camera in front of Morgan; He walked over and stood behind Morgan, The little red light came on, it was recording.

"I'm sure you know who this is, and I am sure you are looking for him" The man spoke loud and clearly.

"I just wanted to assure you that if we even suspect that you are near, I will slice his throat from ear to ear myself," He said threateningly. He pulled out a knife and pressed it against Morgan's throat.

"Any sign of you and…"

He pressed the knife a bit harder until a large bead of blood appeared.

The camera was turned off,

"Now who do I send this to?" He asked.

Morgan looked up at him, his face full of defiance. His supper threatened to come up as the man punched him in the stomach.

"I'll ask you again, who do I send this to?"

"Garcia, BAU, Quantico." Morgan answered.

The leader looked from Morgan to the other two guys, "Five minutes" he said, as he turned and walked away.

The shorter of the two hauled him out of the chair, holding him tightly for the other man. The taller man punched him in the stomach.

Morgan swallowed hard, his meal once again climbing his throat.

This time he was punched squarely in the chest. Morgan held back any sins of pain, neither of the men looked to happy about that, and apparently they were taking turns, because the shorter man came and stood in front of him.

The man wasted no time; he buried his fist into Morgan's stomach, causing him to double over.

He may not be tall but he sure had the muscle.

"Take you time" Morgan said airily.

The man knocked him to the ground and gave a vicious kick to his ribs.

He not only felt, but also heard his arm come out of its socket, as he was kicked in the arm.

He hissed in pain as the lifted him and took him back to the trailer.

"Done having fun" Morgan quipped darkly

Both men ignored him; they untied his hands and shoved him forwards. He walked the rest of the way into the trailer. The door slowly creaked shut behind him.

He carefully sat down, watching that he didn't jar his arm.

CM – CM

Garcia ran into the conference room where the others were gathered.

"Hotch," she said taking quick breaths trying to not start hyperventilating.

"What is it? He asked.

All she did was point to her room, Hotch, Gideon, and Reid, left.

JJ stood there unsure of what was wrong.

"What is it ?" JJ asked.

"A video."

"Did you watch it?"

"No I…I just couldn't, I tried."

"What the hell happened?" Gideon asked angrily walking back into the room.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"I mean they know he's F.B.I., so if they see us he's dead"

"I don't know how they found out, but I certainly didn't say anything" JJ said calmly

"I need you to find out who did it, and Garcia, I need you to find out where that video came from."

CM – CM

A man walked over and sat down by Morgan.

"Looks like you could use some help" He said

"Oh ya" Morgan said threateningly

"Ya, I'm a doctor"

"Oh, how convenient" He laughed disbelievingly

"Look" The man said, "You don't have to trust me or anything, just let me help you."

Morgan looked at him for a minute "What's you name?"

"Max Stark" The man said holding his hand out to shake.

Morgan looked down at the mans hand, after a few moments he accepted and shook hands. "I got to be able to trust someone I guess," He said to himself.

"So, what needs to be done that you know of" He asked in a more professional tone.

"Well since it's basically a really big annoyance it would be very helpful if you would pop this arm back into place." He said nodding his head towards his left arm.

"Ok" the doctor said. "But I'm going to need you to move away from the wall a bit more" He ordered.

Morgan shuffled into the middle, He felt the doctor place one hand on his shoulder, with his other hand he carefully gripped Morgan's arm.

"This is going to hurt" The Doctor warned.

"I know"

"What sport do you like to play" The doctor asked.

"Football"

"Mhmm, good did you ever play on a team or did you just play rec?" He asked

"I was playing in college until I injured my …

A pained scream escaped him as the doctor suddenly yanked his arm causing a loud cracking noise as it was popped back into its socket.

"Knee" He said finishing his sentence.

"Lift up your shirt." The doctor commanded, the request taking Morgan by surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me I said lift up your shirt. Come on" He said starting to get a little inpatient.

Morgan gave in, he wasn't up for a fight, one of any type.

He slowly lifted his shirt up, his sore ribs protesting.

He heard a couple of the others gasp, but the doctor didn't look to surprised, and if he was he didn't show it.

Morgan looked down at his chest, he was not entirely surprised when he saw several large blue and purple bruises on his chest and stomach. He noticed a particularly big and dark bruise on his chest. He flinched when the doctor's hands came in contact with it.

"Well it looks as you have a cracked rib or two, there's nothing I can do for you here so the only thing I can do now is suggest you get some rest.

Morgan realized now that there were some people here willing to help, but it makes sense that they didn't want to become friends with each other. Because from what he understood they would probably never see each other again and he didn't see exchanging phone numbers and addresses making a huge deal.

He layed down on his back, and closed his eyes, he lay awake for what felt like forever unable to fall asleep. Finally after everyone else was asleep, sleep itself slowly overtook him.

He woke up, he wasn't sure why, it was almost like someone was watching him. He peeled his eyes open, it was dark the only light was from the moon. He slowly sat up, he noticed Robert sitting there, staring at him, just silently watching.

Morgan just stared back at him. They both sat there staring at each other, minute after minute.

Morgan finally got fed up with the silence.

"So you're the reason they don't like to talk" he whispered.

Robert merely stared back.

"You must get paid a lot, for such a dirty job…

Will you at least answer me?" He said loudly.

Robert smiled wickedly "I get paid very well."

"Why do you do it?" Morgan asked.

"Because it's fun."

"How is it fun?"

"Well it is rare, but I wait for someone special like you, a trouble maker…

"I'm not a trouble maker." Morgan remarked.

"It's what you get for being a F.B.I agent. And you see the bosses hate troublemakers, so they get some sense knocked into the guy.

"Don't you just love seeing men in pain?" He asked getting exited.

To see them wince, or cringe in pain, or if your really lucky you, may even hear them cry out in pain. It makes me wild, my adrenaline soars through my body.

Then I want to hurt someone, to cause someone pain," he said his eyes dancing wildly, he slowly shuffled forward.

"Your sick, sick and crazy," Morgan spat angrily.

"Don't you feel it Morgan? I know you do. The pleasure of causing pain. He shuffled forward a bit more. " I can see it in you eyes, right now. I can see you want to hurt me just for the pain."

"No, I don't" Morgan said. He was once again staring Robert right in the eyes.

Roberts grin slowly got bigger.

Morgan saw a flash of movement but not nearly soon enough, He stiffened in pain as Roberts knuckles impacted his cracked ribs.

He refused to grunt, or whimper or anything, he refused to give into Robert and give him what he wanted. He clenched his teeth in pain and looked up at Robert, he could see the disappointment in his eyes.

Morgan punched him across the face, the impact threw Roberts head to the side.

Robert slowly turned his head back and face Morgan

"You do feel it." He said happily in an airy tone.

"Get away from me." Morgan demanded.

Without another word Robert crawled back to his side. He sat there

Smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Please review.

CHAPTER 4

"Sir, I think I have something." JJ said upon entering Gideon's office.

"Who is it?" He asked already knowing what this was about.

"He's a small time channel reporter, his name is Peter Dome, and here is something I thought would be helpful, this channel only covers Virginia."

"They're still here." He muttered to himself. "Well that's something, lets bring him in."

……

"Do you realize what you have done?" Hotch asked, glaring at the small reporter.

"No."

"By stating on the news for everyone to see that he was an F.B.I. agent you have decreased his chances for surviving." Hotch stated very seriously.

"Oh I hardly think so…"

"Ok, well next time you hardly think so, don't. After that little announcement we received a message that said if we came near them he was dead." Hotch said cutting him off.

"I didn't realize it actually happened that way. I thought that only ever happened on T.V."

"Honestly your not two, grow up. Of course it works that way. If anything happens to him I will personally escort you to his family so you can explain what happened."

Peter looked up at Hotch obviously not wanting that burden.

"And you are not to release any more information about this matter."

Peter shrunk in his chair and nodded.

……

"So how did it go?" JJ asked

"I think I scared him." Hotch said with a small smile. The first smile since this whole ordeal began.

CM – CM

Morgan slowly sat up, feeling slightly sore, but he was expecting that.

"How are you feeling today?" Someone asked.

He turned to see Max sitting there.

"Been better, been worse." He replied.

"If you need anything just ask?" Max said kindly.

"Thanks, is breakfast soon?" Morgan asked as his stomach grumbled.

"Right away"

Approximately ten minutes later the large trailer door started to open. He stood up and was walking out with everyone else. Someone bumped him as he was walking down the platform.

He turned and glared at the guard, who he assumed had done it.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard asked.

Morgan turned around ignoring the question, and once again started towards the table.

Someone grabbed him arm, stopping him.

"He asked you a question." Said the deep voiced guard.

Morgan sighed heavily getting annoyed of these two. "Do you guys don't have brains do you? I think it's obvious for anyone to see I am going to get something to eat."

Both of the guards chuckled.

"That's the funny thing." Said the one holding him. "You don't get any food."

"You guys really don't like me do you? That's ok I hate you to."

"Back in the trailer." The man said pushing him in that direction.

CM – CM

"They're still in Virginia?" Reid asked sounding a bit surprised. "That doesn't make sense. Why hang around this time they normally moved on right away."

"So why are they still here?" JJ asked'

"They're waiting for someone." Garcia said taking a seat. "I traced that video like you asked me to. It came from a personnel laptop that is connected to the net wirelessly. I took the liberty of hacking their system. I found another movie that was sent to some lady in Nebraska. The only thing I got from it was that it's about a sale."

"We need to find them before they leave." Gideon told them.

"How are we suppose to do that, patrol cars are obviously out of the picture." Reid said tapping his fingers on the table.

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

**CM – CM**

"Thought you might be hungry."

Morgan turned to see Max sitting next to him. He heard a quiet shuffling noise and looked down. There was a piece of bread and a couple pieces of fruit.

"Thank you."

"I along with some of the others snuck it here for you. Just don't let Robert see." Max said looking for Robert, who at the moment was paying no attention.

Seeing that Morgan took a bite of an apple, savoring it's sweet flavor, he quickly demolished the rest of the apple. Then he quickly ate the bread.

"I cant believe those guys." Morgan commented.

"Who?" Max asked.

"The guard's, I'm sure they have it in for me."

"I think that's just their way of having fun."

"Ye because it is so much fun." Morgan retorted sarcastically.

**CM – CM**

"I just got a tip that sounds useful." JJ announced walking into the room, where everyone was gathered conjuring up ways of finding Morgan and getting him out.

Gideon looked up at her expectantly.

"A man just called in, He said that he and his family were traveling. They spotted a large semi-trailer parked only a little ways into the bush.

I know that, that in its self isn't really all that significant a little suspicious yes. But what really got my attention was he said there was also a large group of people there."

"And the last time I checked there was only room for two or three in a cab." Reid said with a smile.

"I want four teams, five on five. We are going to surround them, parking a hundred meters away. Each spread out evenly. When everyone is in position we will make our move. We are not there to kill them only immobilize." Gideon said laying out a rough copy of the plan.

"Don't you think that, that's a bit extreme?" Reid asked.

"No, the moment they notice us there it is likely that they will kill him. So we need to do a quick sweep." Hotch explained.

"Lets make it happen." Gideon said leaving the room.

**CM – CM**

"Sounds like a storm is coming." Morgan mentioned absently as thunder rumbled in the distance outside.

"You seem distracted." Max mentioned.

"Hmm, oh I was just thinking that my team will be looking for me."

"It's a nice thought." Said Max

Morgan looked over at him "I'm serious, I just hope they don't take much longer."

**CM – CM**

"Rain, yay!" Reid said sarcastically shaking the water out of his hair.

"Is everyone in position." Hotch said onto the radio. "Lets move" He said after everyone had confirmed that they were ready.

**CM – CM**

Every raindrop made a small ping noise as it hit the roof of the trailer. And as the rain fell harder the pinging noise turned into bullets.

Morgan started hearing shouts over the rain. "They're here" Morgan said smiling. He looked over at Max who looked a bit more worried. "What?"

"I'm not sure that's so good thing for you."

Morgan was looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

And as if on cue the trailer door opened, a man ran in dripping wet and pointed a gun at Morgan

"Up" He commanded.

Morgan stood up slowly hands raised.

The man stepped behind Morgan and placed the gun to his head.

"Your friends are going to watch you die" He whispered into is ear. "Now move."

They walked down the platform and then stopped standing in the most open place around. They were waiting. The man grabbed Morgan around the chest, protecting himself from the line of fire.

They were standing there for about ten minutes and now Morgan was soaked through.

when he noticed someone coming. He was exited to see that it was Hotch, Gideon, and Reid.

"Let him go." Gideon called loudly over the pounding rain.

"I warned you, and you ignored it. Now you will have to watch your friend die." The man raised his gun and shot it into the air, making Morgan jump. The man brought it back down and placed it against his neck making it visible for the others. It's warm muzzle pressed hard into his neck.

"I think it would be in you best interest to let him go." Hotch added.

"And why would that be?' He asked once again raising that gun and firing. This time he jabbed it harshly into the side of Morgan's neck, making him wince.

Without warning the pressure was released, and the man collapsed behind him letting him go on the way down.

He turned just to make sure he was down, and staying that way.

"Man am I glad to see you guys!" He said turning and walking up to them.

"Likewise." Hotch said with a small smile.

"Your going to make sure they get him, right?" Morgan asked pointing towards the trailer.

Gideon nodded.

"Oh thank goodness."

Morgan turned to see Robert walking down the ramp.

He started walking toward Robert. When he was in reach Morgan didn't hesitate. He punched Robert. The man collapsed unconsciously.

He turned to see the others looking at him surprised.

"Mole." He said

They nodded understandingly.

Reid ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Welcome back."

"Thanks" said Morgan. "Now lets go home."

The End

Reviews are appreciated!!


End file.
